True False
by Meriu
Summary: Uma verdade dita ao contrário, não é uma mentira. É apenas...um outro modo de se encarar a verdade. [SasuSaku][Oneshot]


**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto não me pertence...Eu sei disso, você sabe disso, todo mundo sabe disso! u.u'' Então vamos à fic! Boa leitura! X3

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
True False_**

O céu estava claro. As espessas nuvens negras, que até a poucos instantes ali perduravam, haviam desaparecido por completo, parecendo levar consigo parte do tom fúnebre da recente batalha. Na clareira, o total silêncio vindo das poucas pessoas.  
Enormes crateras "decoravam" o chão, inúmeras armas ninjas se distribuíam aleatoriamente, tudo em meio aos resquícios de sangue ainda fresco. Um cenário nada poético, com certeza.  
Um homem encontrava-se sentado, ofegante, encostado no grosso tronco de uma das árvores que haviam sobrado. Tentou ficar de pé, falhando redondamente. É...Não conseguiria se movimentar direito por algum tempo, principalmente após ter abusado tanto de seu velho "presente".  
Fitou o chão. O corpo de um rapaz de cabelos acinzentados, cuja cor se assemelhava aos do que se encontrava sentado. Os óculos quebrados e o tom vermelho nas roupas indicavam sinais de luta. A falta de movimento no tórax, a morte.   
Fora mais difícil do que ele imaginara...O inimigo era forte...ou talvez aquele era um sinal de que estava começando a ficar velho. Suspirou, voltando os olhos para outra imagem mais à frente.

A alguns metros, um outro corpo estendido. Os longos cabelos negros escorriam sobre a face extremamente alva. Olhos vidrados, um sorriso irritante. O último que ele dera. A vida já havia se esvaído há algum tempo.   
Próximo a este, deitado, um corpo pertencente a um garoto de rebeldes cabelos loiros.  
A expressão de dor, um grave ferimento.  
Uma jovem encontrava-se agachada ao seu lado, ambas as mãos sobre o abdômen do colega, emanando uma luz esverdeada. O olhar carregava toda a angústia de ver aquele ferimento.  
A alguns passos, a alta figura de um moreno observava parado, de pé. Os olhos negros fitaram o dito melhor amigo, parando depois para analisar a jovem médica.  
Ela havia mudado...  
A inteligência e emotividade continuavam intocadas, mas os olhos antes inocentes, agora possuíam um brilho perigoso de determinação. A fraqueza que tanto ele desprezava, havia se transformado em uma força descomunal. O sorriso, sempre tão doce e sincero, parecia-lhe estranhamente...dissimulado.  
De repente, a jovem de cabelos róseos retirou suas mãos de seu amigo, vendo este respirar calmamente, como se dormisse. O sangue havia estancado e o ferimento parecia se fechar com rapidez, graças aos poderes da kyuubi. Suspirou, aliviada.  
A sensação durou pouco.   
Os olhos verdes logo fitaram a escuridão dos dele e sua mente voltou a ser atormentada pela dúvida, raiva, sofrimento...  
"Eu não consigo entender..." – disse a jovem fitando seriamente o rapaz – "Você nos ajuda a derrotar o Orochimaru e, de repente, começa a lutar contra Naruto. Eu _realmente_ não entendo!" – exclamou com tom raivoso.  
Suspiro.  
"Eu precisava de um meio de testar a minha força." – explicou o moreno, impassível.  
O espanto, seguido de um sorriso entristecido.  
"Você não muda, não é mesmo, Sasuke-kun?" – questionou, amargamente.  
O rapaz ficou em silêncio.  
Sakura não imaginava o quanto ele havia mudado...Em quais aspectos ele o havia feito...O que ele havia aprendido a admitir...  
Um silêncio incômodo se instalou. Ela fitando a relva, ele a fitando.  
"Então..." – murmurou a jovem – "Você voltará conosco?" – perguntou, com um leve tom esperançoso.  
"Não." – respondeu o moreno, friamente.  
"Por quê!" – perguntou Sakura, voltando o olhar para ele, perdendo levemente o controle.  
"Eu ainda tenho um objetivo a cumprir…Você sabe disso." – retrucou o outro, em tom irritado.  
"Vingança..." – murmurou, com um sorriso entristecido pintando a bela face.  
Sasuke concordou silenciosamente, com um aceno.  
"Entendo...Mas...de uma forma ou de outra, você voltará...um dia?" – questionou, fitando-o com um olhar melancólico.  
"Quem sabe..." – o típico olhar frio e o sorriso cínico.  
Os olhos verdes brilharam determinados.  
_ Aquilo não era um bom sinal._  
"Independente disso...Saiba que eu sempre estarei te esperando, porque...eu te amo, Sasuke-kun." – afirmou, sorrindo daquela forma que ele sabia ser apenas para ele – "Não importa quanto tempo...O que sinto por você continuará imutável."  
O antigo sorriso. O sorriso doce, sincero e amável que tanto a caracterizava...  
Repreendeu-se mentalmente.  
Não. Não podia permitir que ela ficasse presa a ele. Tinha confiança de que derrotaria seu irmão, mas mesmo assim, e se não derrotasse? E se não pudesse voltar?  
Sakura não merecia ser infeliz. Não mais.  
Os olhos negros selaram-se, ficando assim por algum tempo. Abriu-os, resoluto.  
"Você é mesmo uma idiota..." – murmurou, com um sorriso carregado de sarcasmo – "Você acha mesmo que preciso do seu amor? Você se acha tão importante assim?" – perguntou, os olhos encarando-a cruelmente.  
Os olhos verdes fitaram o chão. O punho cerrado para tentar conter as lágrimas.  
"Eu..."  
"Assim que eu terminar minha vingança, o vazio que tenho será preenchido. Não preciso de uma fraca como você, ocupando espaço."  
A jovem sentiu-se surpresa por tais palavras.  
_ O coração que, lentamente, era pisado..._  
"Você...é a típica pessoa que não mereceria ser feliz." – comentou o moreno, de modo casual – "Viver correndo atrás de mim, como uma sombra...Onde está seu amor a vida? Será que falta tanta auto-suficiência em você que, para viver, você tem de se apegar tanto a alguém?" – questionou.  
"Você sabe que não é isso, Sasuke-kun!" – exclamou a Haruno, indignada, as lágrimas agora caindo sem nenhum empecilho.  
O Uchiha se aproximou de Sakura, ficando igualmente agachado.  
"Sei?" – sorriu, sarcástico – "Isso é uma novidade." – afirmou, com um tom de falsa inocência  
_ Palavras duras que pouco a pouco estraçalham os puros sentimentos._ Aquilo estava estampado na face desesperada da médica-nin que, em vão, procurava algum vestígio de falsidade, de mentira nas palavras do rapaz.  
"Por quê...Sasuke-kun?" – sussurrou, cerrando fortemente os olhos.  
"Porque eu te odeio, Sakura." – afirmou, calmamente, segurando o rosto alvo com uma das mãos, obrigando a fitá-lo – "Porque parece que é difícil pra você ver a realidade de que, não importa o que você faça, eu estou completamente fora do seu alcance."  
"Sa...suke..." – murmurou, enquanto grossas lágrimas teimavam em escapar.  
"Me esqueça, Sakura..."  
Um olhar frio, o sharingan ativo.  
A jovem desmaiou, sendo amparada pelos braços do jovem Uchiha.  
Suspiro.  
Aparentemente, conseguira o efeito desejado.  
Segurou o corpo de Sakura, pegando o de Naruto em seguida. Levantou-se, carregando ambos até próximo de seu antigo sensei, Kakashi, depositando-os ao lado deste.  
"Naruto acordará em breve." – avisou o rapaz – "Sakura demorará um pouco mais, acho..." – murmurou – "Vocês estarão seguros até lá."  
O jounnin concordou, fitando o Uchiha que, em um ato claramente carinhoso, passava dois dedos sobre a face da kunoichi de olhos verdes.  
"Eu vou indo." – disse, levantando-se.  
O moreno havia dado alguns passos, quando a voz calma do sensei o parou.  
"Sasuke..." – disse Kakashi, fitando as costas do rapaz – "Quando foi...que você aprendeu a mentir tão friamente?" – questionou em um tom calmo.  
Silêncio.  
"Mentir...?" – perguntou Sasuke, ainda de costas para o jounnin – "Não me lembro de ter mentido." – o típico tom debochado – "Tudo o que eu disse a ela foi a mais clara verdade." – afirmou, veemente  
Kakashi suspirou, desapontado. Quer dizer que ele não tinha mais jeito mesmo...  
"A verdade..." – os pensamentos foram interrompidos, no momento em que o rosto jovem virou, com o típico meio sorriso – "...dita ao contrário, mas ainda assim, a verdade." – completou.  
Um sorriso brotou por trás da máscara negra, vendo o aluno levantar a mão em um aceno, sumindo por dentre as árvores da floresta que o levariam, finalmente, para a decisão de seu destino.  
_  
Você é mesmo uma idiota.  
Eu sei que você estará me esperando e sei o quanto você me ama, porém...Você não faz idéia do quanto este amor me motiva e o quanto ele e você me são importantes.  
O cumprir de minha vingança não preencherá o vazio sentimental que existe em mim. Seu sorriso, seus olhos, seus atos gentis...você em si. Apenas isso me tornará completo.  
No entanto...mais do que a minha felicidade, o que realmente importa é a sua. Correr atrás de mim é algo que não vale a pena. Você merece o melhor e eu talvez não seja esse melhor. Eu sei que você é forte, que você pode viver sua vida e me esquecer.  
Sim...  
Eu sei que nada do que profiro é verdade, mas...faço isso porque eu te amo. Porque eu preciso acabar com estes sentimentos que você nutre por mim. Porque apenas assim você poderá ser feliz.  
Esse seu amor só vai transformar um futuro promissor em um incerto. Nada mais.  
O que eu mais queria...é que você jamais me esquecesse, que me esperasse, mas...  
Eu não posso ser tão egoísta assim...e não serei._

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
Yo Minna-san! –kyukyu–_

Bem, mais uma one-shot para a coleção...E dá-lhe SakuSasu... u.u/  
Confesso que ficou um tanto confuso e que o Sasuke ficou aparentemente OOC no fim, mas bem, internamente nunca se sabe o que pode se passar por trás de uma perfeita máscara de frieza.  
Agradeço àquelas que têm me acompanhado e eventualmente lêem minhas humildes histórias. Espero que tenham gostado do resultado desta também. X3  
Se estiver do seu agrado (ou desagrado), reviews, onegai! XD  
Estas serão respondidas no meu **livejournal** que criei especialmente para este fim. O endereço está no meu profile. o.ov

Ja ne, mata! o/  
_  
Meriu (Fev.06)_


End file.
